Stolen Kisses
by WildFlower084
Summary: It all started with one kiss, but not the one you are thinking of. Now, their relationship is slowly changing. Follows the episode from season 1. Each installment is inspired by either a scene or a line in the episode. Rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1: Double Trouble

**A/N: This was just an idea that popped into my head after watching an episode of Sinbad. This is ****purely**** fantasy. You have been warned! I plan on continuing this story. Each chapter will be based on a different episode and will vary in length. This is one is an extended version of the last scene in "Double Trouble".**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the "scripted part" of the story. I only own whatever comes BEFORE and AFTER it.**

* * *

Sinbad saw her coming from the other end of the ship. She tried to walk nonchalantly towards him; however, even from afar, he knew what she was coming over to tell him. He knew he had been in trouble the second he had lay eyes on her angry face back at the palace. His plan had been purely political – though, if he was truly honest with himself, he had enjoyed it a little bit – however, he had a feeling Maeve hadn't seen the situation the same way. A smile tugged at his lips as she came to stand beside him, her back to him.

"You enjoyed kissing Rumina, didn't you?"

"Of course not. It was all in the line of duty."

Maeve turned towards him.

"Oh come on! Why don't you just admit it?"

"I did not," Sinbad replied, innocently.

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did _not_."

"Did _to._"

Sinbad sighed.

"Will you stop? I did not enjoy kissing Rumina."

Maeve smiled grew larger.

"Yes you d–"

Before she could add anything, Sinbad quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He felt her resist for a second or two before he felt her kissing back. His heart began to race as he realized what was happening. Suddenly, the fact that someone could be watching him dawned on him. Sinbad pulled away, a grin on his face.

"Now _that_, I enjoyed," he replied, turning his gaze back to his working crew.

"Why did you do that for?" Maeve asked, flustered.

Sinbad looked at her, still grinning, and shrugged. Maeve simply growled in frustration and walked off towards her cabin, her heart still pounding from the surprise kiss.


	2. Chapter 2: Masked Marauders

**A/N: The script has been slightly changed to fit my fantasy and the purpose of the story. Though I know it is a slow start, things will pick up very quickly in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I only own what's in BETWEEN the script.**

* * *

He could tell she was disappointed. After all, she had been convinced Dim-Dim had been in Mirhago. He knew it meant a lot more to her than it to him. Dim-Dim had been his mentor, a father figure in his young life, but he was all grown up now. Maeve, on the other hand, still needed him. He wasn't sure why she was on a determined mission to kill Rumina but he knew she was convinced she needed Dim-Dim to vanquish her.

He watched her as she looked out at the sea, eyes focused on the horizon. Dermott was perched on her arm, as usual. Leaving his men to prepare the ship for sailing, he slowly approached her.

"We will continue our search, Maeve. We will find Dim-Dim."

"Dim-Dim only gave me a riddle," she replied, turning slightly towards him.

"And yet, I _know_ we can find him."

He stared into his brown eyes, his heart beating rapidly as it always did when he was near her. Both of them turned their gaze back towards the sea.

"Out there on the horizon, Dim-Dim is waiting for us. Wherever the wind takes us that's where he'll be."

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, to comfort her. To his surprise, Maeve reached over and covered his hand with her own. His heart skipped a beat at the touch of her skin against his. Lightly, she brushed her thumb against the top of his hand. Smiling, Sinbad slowly leaned in and gently kissed her on the side of the head. He felt her stiffened slightly at the contact his lips on her temple but she didn't pull away.

Gently, he pulled his hand away and turned towards his crew. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed. He pretended nothing had just happened as he joined his brother and his friends.

"Let's set sail!" he yelled.

Maeve ignored him. She continued to stare out at the ocean. She was startled by Dermott's loud squawking.

"Oh shut up!" Maeve snapped at her brother.

Dermott squawked again.

"No, I do not. Now, stop bothering me!" Maeve added as she lifted her arm.

Dermott flew away. Inside her mind, she heard her brother chuckle. She rolled her eyes before heading towards her cabin to study her magic book.

* * *

**Poor Maeve! :-P**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ghoul's Tale 1

**A/N: Brand new material. The story was inspired by a line Maeve said at the end of the episode. Gotta love jealous Maeve!**

* * *

"_Hey now! Let's not be too thankful."_

Her words echoed through his mind. For a while now, Sinbad had been feeling a change in their relationship. It was subtle and, at times, he was convinced he was imagining things. Lately, she had become almost more possessive of him and today, her words had validated his theory. He liked the thought that Maeve was more attached to him than she let on. However, he wasn't going to admit it to her.

The feast was long over and the crew was back on the ship. Sinbad had sent his men to sleep, hoping to sail quietly on this beautiful night. The sun had set a couple of hours ago and the stars were sparkling in the sky. The wind had yet to pick up, which made Sinbad restless. He went about his ship, checking everything, tightening ropes that didn't need tightening, waiting impatiently.

He heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Maeve climbing up the stairs to the main deck. She had wrapped her cape around her shoulders, despite the warm night. He watched as she slowly approached him. He smiled at her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Maeve shook her head.

"No," she sighed. "And I don't know why."

They stared at each other. At that instant, Sinbad wished he had magical powers that would have permitted him to hear her thoughts.

"You know what helps me fall asleep?"

Maeve shrugged.

"Counting the stars."

She raised her eyebrows in response, as though she didn't believe him. Sinbad chuckled.

"Seriously, it works! You should try it. Here…"

He pulled the cape off her shoulders and set on the ground.

"Let's lie down. You'll see."

Sinbad lay down on the make-do blanket and motioned to her to do the same. Hesitantly, she followed her captain, laid down beside him, and looked up at the stars. She gasped at the beauty of the sky. A smile tugged at Sinbad's lips as he turned his head to look at her.

"There are just so many!" she sighed in amazement.

Sinbad agreed.

"I never get tired of watching them. That's why I loved sailing alone at night. It's just me, the sea, the stars, and the wind."

Maeve turned to him and smiled.

"Did Dim-Dim ever teach you astronomy?" Sinbad asked.

"Yeah, but I was never really interested in those lessons."

Sinbad chuckled.

"Were there any lessons you were particularly interested in?" he teased her.

Maeve slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Yes, the fighting ones!"

They turned their attention back to the stars. Sinbad tried to focus on the different constellations and remembering their names, trying hard to ignore the feelings stirring inside him, caused by Maeve's close presence. They had often been alone together but never in this particular setting. His heart was beating hard against his chest and it took most of his willpower to avoid reaching over and grabbing her hand. The last thing he wanted was to ruin this moment.

Eventually, Maeve stirred beside him. He turned to look at her. She had sat up and was looking down at him.

"I think I'll go sleep now," she whispered before getting to her feet.

Sinbad followed her. He handed her the cape and she immediately wrapped it around her shoulders once more. Then, he watched as she took a tentative step towards him and another. Soon, Sinbad could feel the heat radiating from her body. He closed his eyes, fighting the temptation of grabbing her and kissing her. His heart nearly stopped as he felt her lips brush lightly against his. In an instant they were gone. Sinbad opened his eyes. Maeve had stepped away from him.

"Thank you for the advice."

Sinbad nodded, numbly.

"Well, let's not be too thankful," he joked.

Maeve simply laughed softly before turning around.

"Good night!" she cried before disappearing below deck.

Sinbad let out a long sigh.

"Good night."


	4. Chapter 4: The Rescue

**A/N: I want to say thank you to maja84 and Banmaixanh for putting this story on alert. It means a lot to me that I have at least two people who like this story. The TV show hasn't aired in ages and my "obsession" with it has been renewed this summer after I bought season 1 on DVD. Hope you two (and TiaKisu) like this new installment.**

* * *

"_They do make a handsome couple."_

Their friends had chuckled all the way to the ship. Sinbad and Maeve, who had sat at different ends of the longboat, tried their best to ignore them.

Soon after he had spoken these words, Sinbad had immediately realized his mistake. The words had just slipped out. For once, he had let himself show openly his feelings towards Maeve which is something he had been working hard _not_ to do. However, it was becoming more and more difficult. Their relationship had changed, especially after sharing all these short, stolen kisses in the past weeks. They never spoke of them afterwards. It was part of their non-verbal agreement.

They avoided looking at each other throughout dinner. Thankfully, none of their friends teased them about it. The meal lasted several hours. Eventually, the members of the crew retired one-by-one and soon, Sinbad and Maeve found themselves alone at the table.

He wasn't sure what to say. They hadn't been truly alone since the last kiss they had shared a couple of weeks earlier. He was sure she was just as aware of the tension slowly creeping into the cabin. She avoided looking at him, her gaze turned to the porthole across the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked, unsure what else to say.

Her gaze snapped back to him.

"What do you think Jial meant when she said we made a handsome couple?"

The question took Sinbad off guard.

"I don't know," he lied, heart pounding. "Maybe she thought…"

Maeve interrupted him.

"I mean, we're not a couple," she added, as though the idea of the two of them being in a relationship was ludicrous. "We're friends, right?"

Sinbad nodded, still unsure what to say. The idea of Maeve and him being in a relationship had crossed his mind several times.

"We are _good_ friends," he replied.

"You're right. We are good friends."

She smiled at him before letting out a sigh of relief.

"I think I'll go practice some magic."

"You do that. Just try not to burn down anything."

"Very funny."

Sinbad chuckled as he watched her leave. Then, he turned his back to the door and began clearing away his plate and the remainder of the food.

"I mean, it's not like we act like a couple! Do we?"

Sinbad turned around to find Maeve standing in front of the door, looking at him questioningly.

"We're still on that?" he asked, surprised at the sudden change of the situation.

"I mean, we don't kiss, we don't hug or hold hands. We do nothing other couples do. There, we can't be a couple."

Maeve crossed her arms in front of her chest. She seemed particularly proud of her reasoning. A smile twitched at Sinbad's lips.

"Actually, that's not quite true."

"What do you mean?"

"We do kiss," Sinbad explained. "We kissed many times actually."

She stared at him defiantly for a few seconds before dropping her arms by her side, as though defeated.

"I guess that's true…" Maeve replied, slowly. "But that still doesn't mean we're a couple. Even though, you do kiss me a lot."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, there was that time at the tiller."

"That was only to shut you up. You were _really_ annoying."

Maeve slapped him on the shoulder. Sinbad held back a groan.

"What about that time when I was disappointed we hadn't found Dim-Dim? I wasn't annoying then. What was that kiss about?"

"That was barely a kiss. Besides, you grabbed my hand."

Maeve raised her eyebrows, unimpressed by his response.

"Don't act so innocent! You've kissed me too."

"When?"

"That night when we looked at the stars. I wasn't the one who kissed you. You kissed me!"

"Okay, that was one time!"

"There was also the time when I saved you from the Vorgon. You kissed me then too."

Maeve knew she was cornered.

"Yeah, I did. So?"

The two of them glared at each other. Then, realizing the absurdity of their argument, both of them began to laugh. Maeve took a seat beside her captain and turned to him. Slowly, the laughter died down and the two friends looked at each other tenderly.

"Do you regret any of those kisses?" Sinbad asked, suddenly worried all the stolen kisses had damaged their friendship.

"No, I don't."

Sinbad smiled at her before slowly leaning in. Maeve remained still.

"Do you?" she asked, voice catching in her throat.

Her heart was beating faster the closer his face inched towards her.

"No."

Their lips met tentatively. Sinbad still expected Maeve to pull away. However, when he felt her returning his kiss, he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. Cupping the back of her head with his hand, he pulled her closer to him. For a split second, it felt like they had gone back a few weeks when Sinbad had saved the village from the Vorgon. Maeve kissed him with the same intensity she had done that day.

The sound of hurried footsteps in the hallway made them pull apart. Breathless, they turned towards the room to find Firouz bursting inside the cabin.

"Sinbad! We need you on deck! There's a storm coming!" he told his captain, oblivious to the tension in the room.

Sinbad nodded and got to his feet. Apologizing to Maeve, he followed Firouz out of the cabin. Left alone at the table, Maeve groaned as she thought about what had just happened. Her heart still pounded from the intensity of the kiss. What had got into her? Was Jial right? Were they a couple? She heard Sinbad yell out her name from the top of the stairs. Quickly, Maeve stood up and pushed back all thoughts of the kiss. Sinbad needed her. A storm was coming. Securing the ship was more important than a kiss.

Right?


	5. Chapter 5: The Eye of Kratos part 1

**A/N: When I first began working on this chapter, a couple of weeks ago, I had just finished reading an interview Ed Naha gave years ago on what would have happened in Season 3. Apparently, Maeve and Sinbad would never have gotten together because they weren't meant to be (but Bryn and Sinbad were soul mates). WHAT?! And the ideas he had to explain the rainbow bracelets? DOUBLE WHAT?! I have to admit that I was very bummed out. It just saddened me that I probably would have stopped watching the show or would have disliked the show anyway if there had been a third season. **

**Anyway, here's a chapter to prove him wrong! Sinbad and Maeve belong together!**

* * *

Sinbad looked up at the sky and sighed happily. Above him, the sky was cloudless and the limitless blue was only momentarily broken by the brown of Dermott's feathers as he stretched his wings above the ship. A soft breeze blew across the deck, a fresh summer one. The captain watched his men as they began launching the longboat, Doubar barking orders at the crew. They were about to visit the kindest kingdom the world had seen: Linopia.

As he scanned the main deck, Sinbad noticed Maeve hadn't come up to help. Then again, she had been acting weird all morning; showing up for breakfast well after the others had finished eating, she had grabbed some bread and water before excusing herself and heading back to her cabin.

"She must be in one of her studying mood," Firouz had said to explain her strange behavior. "I think it is safe to assume she won't be accompanying us to Linopia."

This was a thought Sinbad did not like. Not only did he fear for her safety, being alone on a ship, but the thought of spending a day without her was unpleasing.

A booming voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"Sinbad! The longboat is ready!" Doubar informed him.

The captain nodded.

"Tell the others to climb aboard. I will be right back!"

"Where are you going?"

"To get Maeve!"

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" Doubar muttered to himself as he watched his brother disappear below deck.

He found her in her cabin. He knocked softly at first, hoping that he wasn't disturbing her. He knew how irritated she could get when her magic practices were interrupted. The cabin wall still bore the mark of the previous interruption. When he got no response, he knocked a little louder. Unintelligible words reached his ear. Taking this as permission to enter, he slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. Maeve was bent over her book. He cleared his throat as he stepped inside.

"Uh... Maeve?"

At the sound of her name, the sorceress looked up from her book and turned to him.

"Good book?" he asked her.

Maeve smiled as she remembered the first time he had asked her that.

"I am reading about this very interesting spell," she replied, turning her attention back to her book.

She spoke passionately, like she always did when she got excited about a special.

"Maybe I can use this to vanquish Rumina. The problem is that it's very complicated. I'm not sure my magic is strong enough."

Sinbad nodded, unsure how to answer. Magic was Maeve's area of expertise. If she thought her magic wasn't strong enough, she was probably right.

"Well, we have arrived in Linopia. Care to accompany us ashore? We will be at sea for a while after."

Maeve sighed and closed her book.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Sinbad quickly added.

"No, I want to," Maeve replied.

Being left alone on the ship didn't appeal to her. Besides, the crew seemed to have the ability to attract trouble, especially of the magical kind. If they were attack by one of Rumina's minions while she was away, she would feel guilty for a long time. And she needed the practice. There wasn't much opportunity for that in the middle of the ocean.

"Really, I want to," Maeve added when she caught Sinbad's unconvinced look.

She got to her feet and her proximity made his heart race faster. His eyes went to her lips and his heart skipped a beat. He thought of their last kiss and wondered how far it would have gone if Firouz hadn't interrupted them. He raised his eyes and his gaze meant hers. He wondered if she felt the same way he did at that moment.

There was no questioning it. Slowly, he inched forward until his lips caught hers. It was a soft, unsure kind of kiss. This time it hadn't been initiated by a conversation or an argument. No one was sad, no one needed comfort. It was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered as Sinbad wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Maeve followed willingly.

"Sinbad! We are waiting for you!" Doubar cried from the main deck.

Snapping back to reality, the two friends gasped and immediately pulled away.

"Coming!" Sinbad yelled in reply.

Sinbad looked over at Maeve who acted like nothing had happened. He smiled at her and got a hint of a smile in reply.

"We better get going."

Maeve nodded before following her captain out the door.

"Finally!" Doubar exclaimed as he saw the two friends emerge from lower deck. "What were you two doing down there?"

"Nothing," they both replied in unison.

Maeve's cheeks showed a hint of pink.

"Sinbad simply came to get me."

A smile tucked at Doubar's lips.

"What? It's true!" Maeve said, indignantly.

Doubar shook his head. His loud chuckle followed the two friends to the longboat.

* * *

**PS: "The Eye of Kratos" is still, to this day, my favorite Season 1 episode.**


End file.
